


Jolene

by Foilfreak



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: Enjoy!, F/F, I know Jolene has a lot of gay undertones to it, My goblin brain wouldnt let me think of anything else, Song fic, Song rewrite, and I’m posting it because it would be a waste of 30 minutes if i didnt, but I wanted to make it explicitly gay, but gay, cuz thats literally all this is, hope you like songs about country girls singing about their gay crushes, its literally just a rewrite of the original lyrics, its not even a story, so here you go, until i finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foilfreak/pseuds/Foilfreak
Summary: Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI'm begging of you please don't take my manJolene, Jolene, Jolene, JoleneI’m begging of you please take me instead
Relationships: Dolly Parton/Jolene, Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, basically any girl/girl pairing you can think of and this probably applies
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Jolene

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally no explanation for what this is, its just the lyrics of Dolly Parton’s song ‘Jolene’ rewritten to be less about her wanting Jolene to not take her man and more about her wanting Jolene to take her instead. Hope you like it, cuz I actually kind of do and think this would make an awesome cover/alternative version to the song.

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I’m begging of you please take me instead

Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green

Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot resist your charm  
Jolene

Your touch I feel it in my sleep  
Your gorgeous face it haunts my dreams  
I’m losing my mind all because of you  
Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Are you really here to take my man?  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
‘Cuz if you are then why’re you in my bed?

You could have your choice of men  
But here you are with me instead  
Oh you’re the only one for me  
Jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do  
Jolene

Your kiss is soft against my lips  
Your hips they fit within my grip  
Oh I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine  
Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
We both know you never wanted my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
And that’s ok ‘cuz now you have me instead

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was just ‘Jolene’ but gay. Let me know what you thought of it. Kudos, comment, carrier pigeon, whatever works for you. Thanks so much for reading, and feel free to take a look at some of my other fics if you’d like. Bye!


End file.
